Lt Surge's War
by jackcullen94
Summary: Based off the popularised creepypasta of a past Pokemon war in Kanto, this story features Surge's experience as he leaves for battle and gets caught up with some of Kanto's most famous and powerful trainers. Although I've categorised it as based on Game events, it has features of Anime events as well. Editing will be needed, But eager for feedback on key plot points!


**Lt. Surge's War**

Lt. Surge had been serving in the Unova military for several years now, joining from a young age. Upon joining, recruits were given a choice of five pokemon; A Magmar, a Scyther, an Electabuzz, a Rufflet or a Machop.

Each of them being unique in their own right, giving you an advantage over the enemy in many ways, most recruits can barely make up their mind. Surge, however knew which Pokémon he'd choose since the day he enlisted. Even the day he received his trainer ID and was given his starter, Pikachu.

"Electabuzz!" He exclaimed to his superior. And he was handed a Pokeball with a lightning bolt marked on it.

Years passed, he trained with his two companions vigorously, and in the process, catching a magnemite. Although small, it was considered an amazing tool by the forces, its supersonic could jam enemy radar and tap into their radio frequencies.

Surge made his way into the mountains to begin his training: 50 mile jogs, mountain climbing and hand to hand combat. Often he would become lost atop the mountains, or trapped. But Electabuzz was strong enough to carry him when he grew weak, and wise enough to find a way back. Magnemite would repel from the ground to see from afar to find tunnels and caves.

At one time, after a day of hard work his team were exhausted. No water nearby and little food supplies left. The Mandibuzz were flocking the skies above, circling, waiting for their victims to fall. They swooped down and lunged at Surge. Electabuzz, encumbered by his load was unable to retaliate. Magnemite, too, had already plunged to the ground. As a Mandibuzz almost made contact with Surge, Pikachu let out a terrible cry. A bolt of lightning surged from its body and clipped the bird in mid-air.

More came crashing down, all around, as Pikachu let off bolts of lightning around it. Surge was amazed this Pokémon he had been with over the years, that he saw as a companion, more than a fighter, saved his life.

Surge began to train it harder, pressuring it to focus on powerful moves, rather than its speed.

After more months of training, a call rang in from U.M.F. (Unova Military Forces).

"Private Surge!" A husky voice called out.

"Yes captain?" Surge replied.

"Report to Mistralton immediately, all servicemen to report there, at once!" The husky voice ended and the call fell silent.

War.

Surge propped Pikachu up onto his shoulder and hastened his other two companions to quicken. Upon arriving, the air was full of army helicopters. Surge made his way to the entry gates.

"Name?" The receptionist asked.

"Surge."

"Alrite then, Surge. What pokemon are you enlisting into conflict with you?" The receptionist queried.

"Electabuzz, Magnemite and Pikachu." Surge replied.

"Ok, well it seems only two of your pokemon are credited with the Unova Military seal of approval." The receptionist advised. "Your Pikachu cannot be taken into a conflict zone with you, private."

"That's insane, this pokemon has power like no other. Hell this Pikachu could power the whole of Castelia City from one of its thunder attacks." Surge argued.

"That may be so, Private, but it is not allowed."

Surge looked dismayed, anger, hatred, passion struck his core.

"Look," the gate captain, behind the receptionist ordered "come with me!"

Surge made his way behind the desk and brought onto the airfield and into a small, empty hangar.

"Pikachu isn't accepted, and to be honest and I'm surprised to see that rodent here in Unova." The gate captain harked. "But, if it evolves, it will become a pokemon that is accepted."

"But how?" Surge asked.

"A thunderstone. But once it is used, Raichu won't learn any new moves." The Gate captain continued

"That's fine, my Pikachu is strong enough!" Surge insisted "Give me the thunderstone!"

The captain revealed a stone from his satchel and left him alone in the dark hangar to use it. Surge revealed the stone to Pikachu, who was curious about what it was. "This will make you strong." Surge advised.

Pikachu shook his head gently and backed away slowly.

"PIKACHU USE THUNDER!" Surge commanded.

Lightning sparked into all corners of the hangar, and it forced surged back.

Reclaiming his strength Surge stood up once again, and looked in the middle of the room, a new Pokémon stood there, with a new look in its eyes. A stern look, ready to be commanded, a force to be reckoned with.

**PART 2 - Taking Vermilion**

Surge awoke the next morning and arrived the and briefing hall. A tall man, with a muscular physique began to explain. "Kanto has been over-run by a mysterious group, they have gotten their hands on private Gym information and used it to command other trainer's Pokemon. Johto Gym leaders are trying to reinforce Kanto and protect the Indigo Plateau. Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos. All have denied aid. But Unova will not fail to aid others."

He seemed like a true patriot, and a large Braviary tattooed onto his arm seemed to confirm this. "We aim to enter Vermillion Harbour, and make our way to Lavender Town, where their base is situated. We do not know who these people are or what technology they are using. But this man here" The commander pointed to his right. "escaped Kanto and is strongly affiliated with the Kanto Gyms, and is currently aiding Johto forces."

The droning voice ended and a man dressed smartly in black walked on. "They attacked from nowhere, commanding young trainer's Pokemon at first, and then attacking others, soon they over-ran the Gyms. Luckily, I escaped to Johto and warned The Champion. From there he requested his own son, who serves in the Johto forces, to seek aid. Fortunately, one region answered our calls for help." The man ended his speech and looked genuinely moved, as if he was in a room full of corpses.

After the brief, the infantry boarded helicopters, that took them to Castelia port, where they boarded ships. After a couple weeks of navigating the vast oceans, land was on the horizon. They drew closer and closer. Drills began to sound and the ship's atmosphere was flipped. Men boarded smaller boats and helicopters. After minutes Surge was seated into a chopper with guns and rockets secured to either side of it.

The attack commenced, orders were barked. The chopper swooped from the ground and began to soar over harbour of vermillion. "Surge!" The pilot commanded. "Your job is to infiltrate the gym in Sector 390, take out all that stand in your way. Captain..." The next few words were interrupted as they came under fire from the ground, but the pilot continued, unnerved. "...will accompany you."

Surge looked to his right and realised it was the Gate Captain. The Captain winked as the chopper descended, hovering a few feet from the ground. The two jumped and looked up at the great gym.

The captain released a great Rhydon, which was tasked with distracting the enemy.

"Drill through the walls, and use your defensive moves to defend yourself!" The captain ordered.

Surge and the Captain ran to the rear of the building as Rhydon drilled through the wall. They could hear Machoke running trying to defend the walls and prop them up. Sneaking in through a back window they emerged into an office area. Men suited in black were dashing towards the Rhydon, scrambling to defend the building. Surge heard one man, far on his left, communicating to his superiors with his radio.

Surge let loose his Magnemite and commanded it to use supersonic. The radio frequency became distorted, impeding their calls for help.

"When I say go, we attack from within." The captain whispered as they hid behind desks. The captain gave a nod and both of them made a move, Surge sending out Raichu, and the Captain released a Poliwrath.

The enemy released various pokemon, Tangela, Kangaskhan, Jynx, not typical grunt Pokemon. Poliwrath released a Hydro Pump, soaking the room.

Tangela retaliated with a vine whip, knocking Poliwrath back.

Raichu charged with a take down, knocking down it's enemies.

Surge commanded it to release a thunder attack, as it did so the room lit up with a flash of light, the water blasting the enemy away.

After searching the building, they found it was empty. "Mission Accomplished." The captain laughed. "Now to hold tight until further orders."

Surged nodded. "What's your name, anyways?"

"Oh, just call me Phoenix." He suggested.

"Got'cha, Phoenix." Surge nodded.

The two waited for an hour or so, with Phoenix's Pidgeotto keeping watch from above. The light shining in from the gap left by Rhydon in the building was disturbed by a shadow of a man on the back of a flamed pokemon.

The figure drew closer and it was apparent he was an ally, riding a Rapidash. "Captain Ketchum." He harked, bringing his steed to a halt, still yards away from the two.

"Oh, shit!" Phoenix remarked, turning to Surge. "It's Oak's son!"

The two immediately stood to attention and the figure leaped from his pokemon and rolled onto the floor. He brushed himself off and squared himself up to Phoenix. "I thought I'd never see you again." The figure remarked with disgust. "I didn't think you'd have the nerve to come back after what you did..."

"Are they safe?" Phoenix interrupted

"Yes, New Bark Town, they have camps there."

"You would have done the same if you had seen..." Phoenix was interrupted

"We'd have had them!" The figure moved on and strafed to meet the eyes of Surge.

"Well done, you just made Sergeant!" The man put out his hand "James Oak, a pleasure to be in the presence of such... Power."

"Pleasure to meet you, Captain Oak, I've heard many things about you." Surge shaked hands with the man, who was now revealing a pokeball, which released a Fearow. James beckoned them to climb on board.

"Time for debrief, boys." He exclaimed

The Fearow began to hurtle out of the Hangar-like gym, and as it did so, James returned his Rapidash to its pokeball.

**PART 3 - Myths and Legends**

The trio flew over Vermillion, buildings scorched, roads bruised. They approached what seemed to be a luxury liner that had made port in the harbour.

After landing Surge found the soldiers drinking and playing cards, celebrating the liberation of Vermillion. Surge, however resided to his room and released his Raichu.

"You did well today, Rai." Surge patted him firmly on the head. "You've trained well and it's all paying off!"

Surge heard a sharp knock on the door. "Surge." A faint voice echoed. "Everyone to meet in the main hall in ten!"

"Alrite!" Surge responded.

Just as he was getting used to the soft duvet he dragged himself away from the comforts of the room and allowed Raichu to walk beside him.

He arrived in a magnificent hall with burning candles, chandeliers and a stage at the other side of the room. He seated himself on a round table closer to the stage.

Surge was soon joined by a darker skinned man. "You must be Surge..." He laughed. "Your name's been floating around on this boat. Much thanks to Ketchum and Oak."

Surge looked bemused, looking him up and down.

"Oh, how rude!" The man said. "My name's Flint. Gym leader of Pewter City."

The two exchanged pleasantries and discussed the war, when they were joined by a man dressed in dark robes, and the Gentleman who had been smartly dressed in black during the first brief. The robed man, Koga seemed less impressed by Surge's achievements but was friendly enough to introduce himself.

As the man in black was about to speak, another figure approached Surge. "Surge, your name must be! You must be thinking I'm some kind of Psychic. Well I am! That's why I'm the leader of the Gym in Saffron. My name's Uri."

Surge soon realised he had seated himself on some kind of VIP table, exclusive to Gym Leaders or the like and sharply excused himself for that reason. The man in black however stood quickly and raised his voice. "No!" He paused and lowered his tone "Please, sit three of our leaders have been lost, and a fourth is... unable to attend tonight."

Surge sat down again and was greeted with the man in black's credentials. "I'm Giovanni, Gym leader in Viridian. You'll have seen me at the first brief."

Surge nodded and noticed Koga distressed. "Giovanni." Koga called. "Where is Blaine, does he not care for the welfare of Kanto? Does he feel safer on the hillside of the Volcano of Cinnabar?"

"Koga, Blaine is busy with a project I've assigned him. He's researching a Pokemon that could help us win this war." Giovanni explained, seemingly withholding too much information.

Two more seats were finally filled by Phoenix and James. The stage started to fill with a few people. Four infact, who had seated themselves onstage.

"Suppose I'd better get the show on the road." James laughed and walked up to the stage to a microphone. "Ladies and Gentleman. Today we have freed Vermillion from Team Rocket. I would like to give an honorary mention to Chuck, Pryce and Clair from Johto, who have aided us in this battle, but will return to their posts on the Johto border tomorrow." A glorious round of applause filled the room. "And even more so, the coordination from the four behind me and my father, who can't be here tonight, deserves great recognition." Cheers and clinks of glasses began again.

The cheering stopped. The wooden doors leading into the hall slammed open. Two human silhouettes walked in, followed by a Charmeleon.

James' voice rang up again "I spoke too early. Everybody, The Champion of the Indigo Plateau, my father Samuel Oak!" An applause began again, but Oak did not look amused.

"Be seated James." Oak requested

He did so and sat himself next to Phoenix.

"That's Spencer Hale." Phoenix informed James. "Delia's friend. He's some kind of expert of legendary pokemon."

The room fell to an empty silence as Oak climbed onto the stage, with Spencer, whilst Charmeleon guarded the the front.

"Good evening and congratulations." He began. "But I am afraid these celebrations cannot be long lasted. I have been researching the enemy's notes when I came across glyphs I hadn't seen for many years. Time is now of the essence. The enemy intends to use a powerful Pokemon against us. If they are to succeed, not only are our lives endangered but the entire state of this world. I cannot say what awaits in Lavender Town, but we must stop them before they have the chance to acquire it." Oak ended.

"What kind of Pokemon?" Koga asked, from the crowd.

"The ancestor of all Pokemon..." Oak was interrupted sharply.

"Mew." Giovanni stood firmly with his head facing the floor. "That's what awaits us. Oak is right we must go immediately!"

Cheers from the crowd, such passion to stop such a corrupt evil in the world.

"Then lets go!" Soldiers shouted.

"Quiet!" Oak commanded the audience. "We have a plan. We scout the town and then split up appropriately. We rest tonight, but Lance will travel tonight to scout the area. When he returns in the morning we start traveling by foot."

Giovanni rose from his seat again. "We cannot afford to lose Lance! What if he is caught and outnumbered? We should travel together, tonight! Rush them off their feet!"

"No Giovanni. Lance will be safe, not many Pokemon can fly as fast a Dragonite." Oak reassured Giovanni.

Orders were given out and soldiers began to filter out of the room. Lance prepared himself at the front of the ship and Giovanni stood with him, wishing him luck. Surge noticed how much attention Giovanni gave Dragonite, brushing its tail and feeding it treats.

Lance mounted his Pokemon and told Giovanni they would see each other soon and not to worry.

"Not too soon, for your sake." Giovanni laughed, and Lance laughed back.

The deck cleared, but surge stayed looking out watching Dragonite's silhouette fly off into the distance against the full moon, it was so tranquil being alone in the dark, in the quiet. But he had a sense he was not alone, and out of the corner of his eye he caught the glimpse of a shadow flying from the boat. Surge thought nothing of it, and blamed his lack of sleep and returned to his room.

**PART 4 - All is fair in Poke-War**

The sun shone into Surge's cabin as he awoke the next morning, as he did so there was a great thud and crash coming from out on the deck. The newly promoted Sergeant rushed his kit on and ran onto the deck. Lance, the famed Elite 4 member, and his Dragonite had fallen onto the boat, both injured. His colleague, Ice Master Lorelei was already there tending to their wounds.

"But why did he...?" Lorelei asked confused.

"I'll explain later." Lance replied making eye contact with Surge. "Sergeant, bring Spencer and Oak."

Surge agreed and rushed to the upper cabins and awoke them, and doing so, woke up most of the boat too. Many quickly sought to see Lance and find out what had happened. Oak pushed past the crowds of soldiers. "Move aside!" He yelled. He finally got to Lance. "What happened?"

Lance uttered a few syllables that shocked everyone.

"Gio... Vanni..." Lance's body relaxed into a state of unconsciousness.

"Lorelei, get him to immediate medical attention, I'll be there soon to find out what happened." Oak commanded.

Lorelei did so and with Bruno's strength carried him to seek medical attention from Chanseys in the med-bay. Oak gave orders for soldiers to pack their stuff and to meet on the harbour in 30 minutes.

Within 20 minutes the soldiers were ready and Oak had gone to meet them. "Last night, Lance was attacked, by who we thought was a friend. He'd poisoned Lance's Dragonite and caught up to it on his Fearow." Oak recalled Lance's story of how the two fought against each other. But both were outmatched, both were left weak, and Giovanni fled. Surge thought to himself. 'Why would someone who cared so much for Lance's safety on the mission then go out to attack him?'

Oak revealed that he had been gathering information on the Kanto resistance and feeding it back to Team Rocket.

Lance, heavily bandaged was placed on the back of a Ponyta for the journey as they began to traverse the routes north-east to Lavender Town. After a whole day of travelling, the group stopped and set up a small makeshift camp. Surge had isolated himself and ate alone that night, pondering on why Giovanni would go through such trouble to stop Lance going on the mission, only to attack him anyways.

Flint and Phoenix approached Surge and questioned his mood. Surge deflected, saying he missed being in conflict, having the rush of battle.

"A Pokemon battle is what you need Surge. And it'll be a good way to keep our Pokemon ready for the battle!" Flint suggested.

Surge deflected again.

Flint, however was persistent. "Go on we'll make it an official Gym match, you'll even get a badge!"

Surge pondered and quickly finished his slop. "I accept." Surge said and walked past Phoenix and Flint, to an empty patch of grass. "3 against 3." Surge yelled

"Haha." Flint chuckled. "A man who know what he wants!"

Surge released his magnemite. Flint threw his pokeball and a Golem stood.

"Magnemite use Supersonic!" Surge commanded, and Magnemite emitted waves of frequency to confuse Golem. The Golem, however, curled into a ball, and began to dig into the ground, evading the frequency and allowing it to hide.

The Magnemite hovered over the hole and struck down with a thunderbolt, but as it did so the Golem leaped from behind and tackled the Magnemite. The Magnemite was forced to the ground, and attempted to evade Golem's claws but they grasped around it.

"Now Magnemite! Thunderbolt! You can't miss!" Surge ordered. the electric bounced off Golem's rock armour, and Golem clenched tighter, and slowly the Magnemite yielded.

Both trainers returned there Pokemon. This time Flint revealed a Rhydon, and Surge, his Electabuzz.

Electabuzz began to throw punches at Rhydon, and Rhydon flipped his tail around to knock Electabuzz from its feet. Rhydon began to charge its drill and charge towards the electric pokemon. Fearing the attack, Electabuzz attacked with a thunderpunch, right on the drill, knocking the Rhydon back. Surge commanded the Electabuzz to finish it off with a Karate Chop and a Low Kick. The routine worked! The Rhydon fell, and as it did so small cracks appeared on the ground. They both returned their Pokeballs. It was a tie so far, but Surge realised Flint had no more pokeballs on his belt. Surge released his Raichu, who was already battle-hardened.

"Where is your last Pokemon, Flint?" Surge requested, eager to finish the battle off.

Flint was looking down into the ground, the cracks grew larger, and deeper.

Crash! A mighty Onyx leaped from the ground below and wrapped itself around the Raichu, constricting it.

"You have lost Surge, a great battler you are, but you lost the type advantage. And as any military man should know, with the element of surprise, an ambush can yield a victory every time." Flint advised.

Surge's face turned from one of defeat to a one of realisation.

"Bravo Surge, you did well with Electabuzz, considering..." Phoenix began but was interrupted.

"We're walking into a trap!" Surge yelled. Flint and others looked confused. "That's why Giovanni was amongst us, when we were travelling to Lavender he'd ambush us, they'd be ready for an attack, we wouldn't stand a chance. That's why he didn't want Lance to go and scout, and wanted us to rush for an attack!" Surge returned his Raichu, caring little for petty defeats now, and found Oak to explain.

Oak promised to station soldiers to be on the lookout for an ambush from behind. Phoenix, too suggested that he would release his Snorlax into the wild, and leave in the narrow gap in the route towards Lavender, to block the path of any attackers.

James Oak patted Surge on the back. "You're just full of surprises."

The next morning they walked down into a small route with cliffs on either side, much narrower than the fields the day before. Phoenix fell behind the rest. And released a Snorlax.

"Snorlax." He spoke calmly. "You must stay here, and keep lookout for the enemy sneaking up on us. I can count on you." Phoenix spoke more softer with every word. Snorlax grunted. "One day when Kanto rises from the ashes of hatred and anger, I'll come and find you again."

From a summit further down the route, James looked over to Phoenix and muttered to himself. "Fool. His bonds are too strong, it distracts him." As the words left his mouth and Lance rode past.

"Bonds between trainers and pokemon are sacred, James." Lance said. "Friendship outweighs any amount of hours training."

James shrugged off these comments and headed on, further. Surge was looking at his Pokeball, which held his Raichu. "You can defeat an Onix, we will be great one day, more powerful beyond our wildest dreams." He whispered into the Pokeball.

Looking up he saw the star spangled night sky. The flag of all who have ever dreamt to become the very best.

**PART 5 - Lavender Town Experiments**

"Are your Pokemon healthy enough, Surge, after that battle?" Phoenix asked as they had reached a summit of a hill looking over Lavender Town.

"Yeah, they're fine." Surge replied.

"This cursed town. This town is the reason I was sent to Unova. Why I was forced to leave my family in Kanto." Phoenix sighed.

"What do you mean?" Surge asked.

"When James saw us in the gym, he blamed me for leaving my family. You see, me and James go way back. We were called in to take care of a group of poachers selling Lapras meat on the black market." Phoenix explained and took a deep breath. "We'd finally surrounded them in Lavender. The plan was set off a small fissure around them with a Sandslash. It was all set up, the poachers would be weakened and captured."

"So what happened?" Surge asked.

"Amongst all of them I spotted a young Lapras. The fissure would have killed it, and the 6 months we'd spent tracking them would've been in vain. We'd have killed it, just like those poachers, out of anger. I had to run to the camp and be amongst it so they'd call off the attack. I was beaten by the poachers, and they escaped with the Lapras. After that my superiors gave me an option to work for the Unova forces who needed help with recruitment. I left my family here in Kanto, where I thought they'd be safe."

Surge could feel Phoenix holding back the tears. "Family." Surge said. "Closest thing I have to that is my Raichu. I've had it since it was a Pikachu, when I was ten. Soon after that I left home to enlist in the youth cadets in Unova."

The two looked at each other, a bond had formed ever since Phoenix had handed Surge the thunderstone. Already, their destinies were intertwined.

Oak approached the two from behind. "Sorry to interrupt. But you two have been selected to scout the area."

Oak informed them that they were to investigate a selection buildings in the town, and if anything goes wrong, for Raichu to let off a Thunder attack.

They made their way into the outskirts of the town. The town was dark, and smoke seemed to rise from the ground. They approached the first building and peeked through the window. It appeared to be some kind of laboratory. Great test tubes stood tall, big enough to hold a Pokemon inside. These test tubes were connected to a small platform, where another Pokemon stood.

The light was dim and little could be made out, until a flash of lightning illuminated the room. The light revealed a Cubone on the platform, drained of energy. In the test tubes there was, twisted, darker versions of it. The test tube pokemon's eyes were burnt shut, their mouths small, but filled with razor sharp teeth. Even their knees were twisted in all sort of different ways.

Horror took to Surge and Phoenix's face. Surge released his Magnemite and hooked him up to his radio. "Oak, come in. They're... its devilish."

Oak, terrified, gave orders. "They must be cloning other people's pokemon and trying to make them more powerful. We're sending reinforcements, the clones must be... Rid of, end their pain"

Surge smashed the window they were looking into and returned his pokemon.

"Well how do we end it?" Phoenix asked aloud. Surge had already made his way to a computer terminal. A message of the blank screen began to appear in green writing. 'We already know...'

Surge ignored and began to type into the terminal, trying to end the monstrosity and release the helpless pokemon on the platform.

"It's not working Phoenix, we're just going to have to smash the tubes!" Surge sighed.

Another great flash of lightning illuminated the room and revealed writing written in purple sludge on the walls. 'You're already too late.'

A cracking came from the test tubes. Three Cubone were attacking the glass and finally broke through. As they did glass shattered everywhere and a green liquid exploded onto the floor.

Surge released Raichu, and Phoenix sent out a Charizard.

Charizard released an almighty flamethrower attack. When Charizard stopped his attack, the three Cubone were still stood, unaffected by the flame.

Surge attempted to attack with Raichu, "Take Down!" he commanded. Raichu charged, only to be knocked back by the Cubone with their horns. They walked in a twisted fashion with their legs moving with quick bursts, instead of a gradual movement.

"They're supercharged..." Phoenix called out. Surge noticed there were still tubes connected into their backs, leading their way back to the terminals. Surge followed the wiring and saw it lead back to the pokemon on the Platform.

"They're stealing energy from the original Cubone, we need to defeat that one, and then they can't survive on their own!" Surge realised.

"You can't be serious Surge!" Phoenix yelled.

Surge commanded Raichu to attack with a Thunder on the Cubone. Phoenix attempted to run at Surge to call it off, but Surge pushed him back to the floor. Towering over him Surge said "It's the only way."

The attack hit the Cubone and blew it back against the brick walls of the lab. The electric flowed through the wiring and the three clones. The thunder writhed through them and without a power source, they fell.

With that it was apparent reinforcements had arrived, Surge called out instructions of how to defeat the Pokemon over the radio. Surge left the building, but Phoenix was yelling "I am still your superior in this war, Surge! You killed it in cold blood!"

"Next building, your strategy..." Surge said, trying to alleviate the tension.

They arrived to another Lab, the Sky was still dark, but Surge noticed shadows in the sky, interrupting the moon's glow. "They're above us!" Surge shouted. As he did, a huge Fearow hurtled towards him and Phoenix. A pokeball dropped to the floor. Raichu emerged. And quickly, a bolt of lightning hit the attacker. The Fearow hurtled into the ground, and it's rider seemed paralyzed. Surge saw that Oak had sent attackers into the Sky. Many of the enemy returned to the ground to impede the attack.

They continued on into the next Lab. They saw a Pikachu hooked up to a single test-tube. Phoenix attempted to use the computer terminal to shut it down, but as he began to type, metal shutters were brought down all around him. "Dammit!" He cried. "It can't be done!"

"I told you." Surge said, smugly. "I'll take over." He released his Raichu again, and charged up a Mega Kick. Raichu went to attack, but a red beam interrupted. Phoenix had captured the Pikachu.

"There's always another way, Surge." Phoenix said sternly.

The room grew colder, and the test tube began to crack, to their surprise. the Pikachu inside seemed like an exact replica, not like the Cubone. The two attempted to attack with, Charizard and Raichu combining their attacks, but all were blasted back with an amazing thunder wave. They laid there paralyzed, unable to move. A dark figure emerged from the corner of the room and began to clap.

"A perfect clone!" It chuckled. The sound of a CD ejecting from the terminal could be heard.

"This code worked, and now I can use it on the others in Cinnabar, Fuji will pleased." The figure lifted his face up, to reveal the face of Giovanni. "The clones are more powerful, nigh on invincible. The only thing that can kill them is this." Giovanni dipped his hand into his blazer's inside pocket, and revealed a small, metallic object. Giovanni pointed it towards the cloned Pikachu.

The bang still echoed around the room for moments after it had happened. Phoenix lay there, unable to move. His hatred for this monster, growing. Surge slowly looked over to Raichu, making eye contact, Surge nodded. Seconds later a bolt of lightning emerged from the Raichu. Surge slowly got up, breaking away from the paralysis.

"You'll never escape." Giovanni laughed and he walked off into a dark corridor leading away from the lab, leaving Surge and Phoenix struggling against their weakened state.

**PART 6 - Chasing Giovanni**

Moments passed but Surge and Phoenix jumped to their feet and began to pursue the mad man down the dark corridor. The corridor seemed to go on for miles, getting darker, the tiles turning to stone and gravel.

"Oak, it's Phoenix." Phoenix shouted into his radio. "We're pursuing Giovanni, we've got into a tunnel, it might lead to the powerplant!"

Oak responded, and pledged reinforcements to cut Giovanni off at the Powerplant.

The weakened soldiers finally saw light towards the end of the tunnel. Upon arriving they saw massive generators, letting off vague sparks occasionally.

"The Powerplant is running dry because of the surge of power being used in Lavender." Surge realised.

The two made their way around the grand courtyard of the plant searching for Giovanni. Above they saw the reinforcements. Bruno on an Aerodactyl, Lance on his Dragonite, Lorelei and Agatha on Pidgeots. The two Oaks also rode above, both on their own Pidgeots. "For now you two search on foot."

Heading the orders, Phoenix and Surge made their way to the river flowing nearby the Plant, while the aerial support searched from above.

"Footprints!" Phoenix called and the two rushed and followed them to find Giovanni on the edge of the riverbank speaking into a radio.

"It's been found?" He spoke into it. "I think I've shaken them for now..." Giovanni was interrupted by a spark from Raichu's thunder.

"Surrender, Giovanni." Surge called.

"I'd rather die." Giovanni laughed and jumped from the river bank.

Silence beheld the two soldiers. But it was only allowed for a brief moment as a fierce Fearow flew from the river.

Phoenix released his Charizard and gave chase, calling in on the others, too and commanding Surge to stay put. "It's too dangerous Surge. We'll meet up soon!"

The Elites took to the darkened skies, giving chase.

Surge, saddened by his inability to aid, returned to the courtyard with the generators and sat with Raichu. The silence was horrific, but it was broken with Surges anger as he smashed his fist against a steel pillar. And with a yell of relief, Raichu too expressed its own anger and let off another Thunder attack.

The electric aroused the generators, street lights began to flicker and the Powerplant was filled with light again.

The lights were so powerful it even gave lights to the sky, Surge could see in the distance, the battling chase. He looked off, longing to come to aid to his comrades.

He heard a sharp cry from behind, and as soon as he knew a great clap of thunder was heard. Lightning sparked all around.

Before he knew it Surge was lifted into the skies, he clung onto the golden bird. "Zapdos..." Surge realised.

The speed of Zapdos brought Surge to the fore-front of the battle. Lorelei and Agatha had already fallen from the skies. Phoenix was giving ordering fire spin attacks on the enemy, but the Fearow was agile and even dodged the random bursts of lightning. Even the ice beams from Dragonite were being evaded and Giovanni continued to flee into the west, onto the border of Johto and Kanto.

The weather changed from rain to a terrific snow storm, weakening the birds. But for Zapdos, it was an opportunity to strike. It charged its wings and tackled the Fearow. In this one attack Giovanni was dismounted and fell onto a mountain peak below. Lance, James, Samuel, Bruno, Phoenix and Surge dismounted and surrounded Giovanni, who was face-down in the snow.

Zapdos hovered above the group for a short while. "Of course. This must be the legendary Pokemon they wanted." James suggested. "They used it's electric to power Lavender, too."

Samuel looked suspicious. "Perhaps, son." Samuel then paced towards Giovanni, still lying in the snow. He then abruptly swung his foot into Giovanni's body.

"We got you, Giovanni..." Samuel murmured. "Bruno, go send word to Lavender, victory."

**PART 7 - Battle atop Mt. Silver**

Bruno mounted his Aerodactyl and left for Lavender. Giovanni's fist's clenched the snow beneath them. He pushed himself up from the ground. "You're going to need him." Giovanni uttered. "Instead of kicking me, how about we finish this like men?" Giovanni suggested. "A Pokemon battle. In fact, a challenge. Trainer to Champion."

Oak accepted. Sending out his Charmeleon first, and Giovanni sending out an Abra.

Charmeleon attacked with a flamethrower, the Abra, however, sat their idly, as the flame was deflected with an invisible barrier.

"Sabrina had once told me, Psychic Pokemon can withstand almost any attacks. Especially those with barrier moves." Giovanni explained.

Abra began to shine with a blue aura, a force began to move through the snow and smashed Charmeleon and knocked him back into Samuel. Giovanni laughed. Charmeleon struggled to get back up. Abra struck again with a psychic attack. Oak withdrew Charmeleon before the attack landed.

"Go Scyther!" Oak shouted.

Scyther dodged the attacks incoming from the abra, and cleaved through the mystical barriers with its blades. and then lunged towards abra. "Abra Teleport!" Giovanni commanded.

Scyther's blade just clicked Abra's face, and his teleportation was interrupted, knocking him back.

"Quick, get him while he's weak scyther!" Oak cheered.

Scyther attacked with a Leech Life, absorbing Abra's power.

Giovanni interrupted, replacing the defeated Abra with a Pinsir. The two bug pokemon engaged in fierce close combat. Scyther using its blades, and pinsir using its horns. Pinsir grasped Scyther and swung it into the ground. Scyther, retaliating, swung its blades into the sides of Pinsirs body and hacked away at its limbs, trying to bring it to the ground.

"Pinsir, Hyper Beam..." Giovanni Shouted. Pinsir, began to concentrate, taking the attack from Scyther, and then unleashed a magnificent beam of power onto Scyther. Scyther was flung back and became unable to stand. Pinsir, too, had grown weary from battle.

Oak, becoming worried, released his Eevee into the battlefield, Giovanni returned his Pinsir and decide to use an Electrode.

Eevee charged at the electrode, tackling into it, biting it, using all the power it could muster to weaken it down.

Giovanni chuckled to himself. "It's getting angry, Oak..."

Oak ignored him and continued his attack. "Take Down, Eevee!"

"Selfdestruct!" Giovanni commanded immediately.

Eevee continued its charge. Oak, reacting instantly dived forward to halt Eevee's attack and avoid danger.

He was too late. The explosion emitted from Electrode, and flung both Eevee and Oak away, defeating them both.

James instinctively stood in for his father, sending out Haunter.

"I defeated your father, James, do you really think you stand a chance?" Giovanni hissed at James.

"Bring it on!" James challenged.

Giovanni threw out a Hypno.

"Ha!" James exclaimed. "Psychic Pokemon are weak to Ghosts!"

No sooner had James exclaimed his advantage for victory, had Hypno executed hypnosis and began to absorb the power of Haunters dreams, feeding on them.

"It is not always about the type match up..." Giovanni explained. "Now you will feel my true power!"

Giovanni withdrew Hypno, and unleashed a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen.

Lance pushed James out of the way.

"Out of my way, kid!" Lance stormed as he threw out a Gyarados and a Dragonite. James stood there in awe of these powerful beasts, and pondering his defeat. He witnessed Nidoking charge a Hyper Beam towards the Dragonite. Nidoking's head turned sharply to face James.

Phoenix grabbed James and pulled him down to the floor, narrowly dodging the Hyper Beam. "See to your father, he's out cold. He needs help James!" Phoenix pleaded.

"I will not abandon my company!" James returned. "I am not like you." James looked up towards his father, lying in the snow, too weak to get up, Surge was tending to him.

James put his hand to his waist, going to return to the battle. Phoenix grabbed his arm. "Lance has this under control, you need to get him out of here!" Phoenix ordered.

"I am your commanding officer Phoenix, return to him, now!" James snapped back.

The battle raged on beside them, Phoenix noted, Lance was beginning to look weary. Giovanni was too powerful, and had learnt too much from his colleagues.

"Lance, escape now!" Phoenix shouted.

Lance ignored, and continued his attack on Giovanni, but Dragonite was near to falling, and Gyarados had fallen to the icy ground.

"We will finish this Lance!" Phoenix ordered again.

Nidoqueen began to charge an Ice Beam, and it sparked out towards Dragonite, blasting it back, and defeating Lance.

Lance turned to Phoenix. "I retreat today." He then looked up at James. "Only to aid your father." He threw Oak over his shoulder and carried him onto the back of his Pidgeot. "Fend him off, I'll see if Bruno has got back to Koga yet!"

James, Phoenix and Surge were all that were left. Giovanni stared at them. "An Elite 4 member, and the Champion were just defeated. What chance do 3 amateur's have?" He then returned his Nidoking and Nidoqueen, and revealed, Rhydon, Persian and an Ivysaur.

Surge rushed for Raichu, but Ivysaur knocked it from his grasp. "Constrict!" Giovanni commanded. Ivysaur's vines began to trap Surge, and trap him from escape.

James, released a Blastoise, and Phoenix, his Charizard. Blastoise began to charge at Ivysaur, but Rhydon defends and smashed him back with his tail. Charizard then attempted to intervene with Fire Spin, the snow began to melt under their feet and Ivysaur's power feigned and released Surge. Charizard grappled Ivysaur and flew metres into the sky before throwing him back down.

Surge finally released his Raichu and began to tackle Persian while Rhydon defended against Blastoise and Charizard. Raichu, inflicted a Mega Punch to Persian. Persian clawed back at Raichu.

The battle was at a standstill. Charizard and Blastoise were defeated, and Raichu had grown tired from defending against such a quick competitor. A wind drew near, a helicopter passed over and hovered behind Giovanni.

'Thank god, Koga's came for us!' Surge thought to himself.

"I'm afraid I must be going. You see Dr. Fuji is in a bit of a rush. Don't have fear, gentlemen. I'll return to my post of Gym Leader, just as soon as I'm done." Giovanni turned to the Helicopter.

Phoenix in a last ditch attempt at victory, decided to try his newly acquired Pikachu. It stood, motionless. "Use thunder wave!" Phoenix commanded.

The Pikachu ignored him. Phoenix sighed in fear.

"You see, Phoenix." Giovanni began. "They need a bit of fear to get them listen." Giovanni pulled out the weapon they had seen earlier in the labs, and pointed it towards the Pikachu.

Phoenix ran forward in front of the Pikachu. "You monster!" He screamed, still running. Raising his fist towards Giovanni.

This time, there was no echo of the bang. Giovanni boarded the Helicopter and shook hands with various men on board.

Surge released Electabuzz and commanded it to strike the Helicopter with thunder, but, it was in vain, it was already out of sight.

Phoenix lay there, motionless. Surge and James ran over to his aid. "It lost faith in trainers. It lost all respect for people." Phoenix said, clutching his stomach. "There is no hope for me."

"Don't say that!" James responded, unclipping his Pokeball for Pidgeot from his belt.

"I wont make the journey." Phoenix turned to Surge. "Take the Pikachu, show it that there is still hope in this world."

The three rested upon the peak of the mountain, until the sun rose, and only two remained.

The silence was broke by a cry from the Radio. "Oak is safe, where is Giovanni? We''re en route!" Koga cried.

"He's gone, Koga." James replied. "What are we meant to do now?"

James looked up at Surge and looked dead into his eyes. "Phoenix is gone, what are am I supposed to do?" James' eyes welled up.

**Part 8 - One Year to the Day**

Surge stood on Vermillions harbour, 'S.S. Anne' he read from the letter, and looked up at the ship in front of him with that name painted onto its side. He walked down the pier and made his way to the stairway onto the ship, flashing his invitation to one of the guards.

He walked from the deck into a familiar corridor, and heard shouting from inside one of the cabins.

"Come on I know you have more information!" He heard a familiar voice.

"I don't Oak, I swear!" A new voice uttered in fear.

"If James did try and follow Giovanni, that's where he'll be right now!" The voice that must have been Oak's bellowed.

"All I know is that is was Guyana, his team packed up and left with Fuji immediately, and left me in the lab!" The voice returned, trying to apply reason to the situation

Sure hid around the corner away from the corner but still listened in.

"I don't know where he is, Oak, Giovanni didn't tell me anything, I was practically chained up, denied basic, they were using me for my lab, and its remote location!" The voice, continued on.

"Blaine, we're going to find him, one day Giovanni will return and we'll be here to challenge him." Oak persisted.

Surge then heard a door slam open, then slam close. Surge looked around the corner, the way was clear, and started to make his way down again. A door opened to Surge's left, and he saw a thin man with a moustache standing there. Surge recollecting the argument he had just heard was shocked and was silenced, Blaine however was ecstatic.

"Ahah!" Blaine bursted. "You must be Lieutenant Surge!" Blaine grasped Surge's hand and shook it vigorously. "War hero, they call you!"

Surge tried to get a word in but was denied the opportunity.

"And I've heard they'd even given you Vermillion's gym!" Blaine continued. "But of course, that's the only reason you'd be here anyways. That's why I'm here myself."

"And who are..." Surge began, trying to play dumb.

"Oh of course where are my manners? I'm Blaine, of Cinnabar Gym."

Surge became distracted again by the thought of the argument, and what it detailed, about where Blaine had been during the war, and his face seemed to show his thoughts.

"But of course, I'm sure you've heard all about me, the coward." Blaine made direct eye contact with Surge, and then turned his head to walk down the corridor towards the main hall.

After a moment of pause Surge continued into the hall and saw the other Gym Leaders, The Elite Four and Champion Oak, all of them seated around one grand table. He seated himself between Flint and Lance, and engaged in mundane conversation about what kind of priorities the Vermillion Gym should have to test a challenging trainer.

Surge grew bored and relieved when Oak stood to speak.

"Thank you all for coming tonight." Oak began, clutching his left leg. "I'm sorry arranging this has took so long but mending Kanto has been tiresome and of course there have been personal reasons, but a general debrief and consultation was needed about the war."

There were a few glances towards Blaine, who had apparently not been seen much, even in the past year.

"In regards to the Kanto League and Indigo Plateau, we've decided to keep 7 gyms for now, until someone arises to take over Viridian's Gym." Oak Continued on. "Meaning there will only be 7 gym badges need to gain entry to the Plateau. And with regards to that, I'm sure many of you are unsurprised, I'm stepping down from Champion, and passing the role down to Lance. My injuries to encumbering me far too much and there is other work I need to tend to. Now, although most of you may know, some of our newest members such as Surge or Erika may not be aware of Giovanni's role and aim in the war, to which I'll hand over to Blaine now.

Most of the group was unsurprised by what Oak had suggested, as though it hadn't been private information anyways.

Blaine stood, rather uncomfortably.

"Two months before the battle had came to most of Kanto, I had become enslaved by Team Rocket in my Lab, and was abused as a technician where they tried to clone cells at first. Giovanni had been abusing a man known as Fuji, whose daughter had died some years ago. Giovanni promised him that the cloning project could be used for that. Slowly, over the course of months, Fuji became more aware of Giovanni's goals of cloning Mew. But by that point Fuji had become so set on bringing Amber back, he cared little of Team Rocket's intention, at any cost, if Team Rocket got what they wanted, he would have unlimited resources." Blaine paused for a moment. "He isn't the enemy."

Blaine sat again, and after agreements that the League should begin again, and Gyms should open up again were finally made, groups dispersed and socialising began. Blaine retreated to the back of the room, and Sure made his way to the deck. He looked out over the horizon and thought of the night Giovanni had chased after Lance.

"Don't ponder too much over it." Oak's voice insisted. "You couldn't have stopped him that night, and you couldn't have stopped him on Mt Silver either."

"One more chance would be nice." Surge replied

"Like I said, don't ponder." Oak insisted, again. "Listen, I'd like you to have something, I'm giving one to all of you." Oak handed Surge a red device.

"What is this?" Surge questioned

"It's a prototype, for a Pokemon index system." Oak said "I didn't mention it in the meeting but, my research has shown some Pokemon have been severely endangered, like Kangaskhan, or Chansey, some might have even been killed off in this region, such as Munchlax or Elekid."

"Giovanni cared little for the lives of Pokemon, or people." Surge replied.

"Exactly. Anyways, the device will scan pokemon you see, and will let me record the data." Oak advised, and then turned to make his way back inside.

"Oak." Surge called before he left. "I want you have this." Surge passed a pokeball to Oak. "I can't train it, it won't listen me at all. Phoenix caught it in Lavender that night, he won't trust people. Perhaps you know someone."

"In due time, perhaps." Oak replied, pocketing the pokeball into his lab coat.


End file.
